Battle for Jo's Heart
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: this is what i think should have happened after the serenade. this happens in place of Jo's speech


**A/N this took me 2 days but I am not going to be writing until the weekends or on vacations because we have the science fair. I want to do well. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing every thing goes to nickelodeon or the perspective owners. **

**Jo's POV **

I had to admit that those boys are crazy so while they serenaded me I yelled guys I have an idea. I went down to the pool and I had a talk with all of them in a cabana and said we should all go out separately and who's ever date I like more I will date simple enough. Okay said the guys. Who goes first? Asked a little Latino wearing a helmet. I will pick from this hat she took it off of Kendall's head. Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall is the order.

**Logan's POV**

I didn't want Camille to mess up this date so I hired Freight Train to Guard the area. We went to a fancy Chinese restaurant, then to a frozen yogurt place. I had gotten raspberry and sherbet. Where as Jo had gotten french vanilla and pistachio. We had gone to the San Diego Carnival. I took her home and leaned in for a kiss, but I got to kiss the hard door.

**Jo's POV**

You get an 8

**Carlos' POV**

I had taken her to the Walk of Fame. We had gone to Rodeo Drive after going to the Walk of Fame. Later, we had gone to Santa Monica Pier where we played games and went on rides. I had then taken her for ice cream. She had gotten Cookies and Cream. I had gotten Mint Chocolate chip. I had dropped her off at her apartment and I leaned in for a kiss and I had gotten a door.

**Jo's POV**

I give you a 9

**James' POV**

I had to think of something crazy and fun. So I went for a trip to Disney then we got Pretzels. I got one with cheese and she got a regular one. We had almost kissed but she splashed water on me. I dropped her off and kissed her cheek.

**Jo's POV**

You get a 9 we should do this again some time.

**Carlos' POV**

James yelled I got the girl when he went inside. Kendall said she will love my date and then she will be mine. She said we will go out tomorrow with me James spoke. No tomorrow is my date Kendall said. Guys I said, just ask her. Okay said James and Kendall.

Time skip

**Kendall's POV**

Well the day of James' date I went and got her a charm bracelet and a necklace and the engravings on the necklace said Jo I want you to be mine love, Kendall. I had stored that away for later. We had visited to the zoo. She loved the elephants and I loved the giraffes we had lunch there. Later, I had taken her to a movie Paranormal Activity 3. I pulled some moves but she didn't notice. Then we went for Midnight roller skating. We finished the night off at Santa Monica Pier and beach. It was fun we had went to the yogurt place and James smooshed mine at my favorite shirt. Jo got all mad this was a tie to do it now.

**James' POV**

When they went into a yogurt place I smashed Kendall's yogurt to his shirt messing up his nice plaid shirt. James Jo hissed. Why can't you accept that this is Kendall's turn? I just wanted you to love me and only me I said as Kendall went to clean up.

**Kendall's POV**

I decided to give her the charm bracelet and necklace because we went to the park to go star gazing.

**Jo's POV **

Awwwww Kendall you are so sweet, you didn't have to do it. I know I know I just wanted to give one to you on our first date Kendall said.

**Kendall's POV**

Can I have your # I asked her. Yes she told me we exchanged #'s I went in for a kiss seeing what she had done to James, Carlos, and Logan. This time she didn't retreat she kissed me back; we went into a make-out session. Then I pulled away saying we can't do this until you choose me.

**Jo's POV**

Oh okay I understand well I better get home she said. Alright I will bring you Kendall ordered.

I give you a 10+

Time skip

AT THE POOL IN ONE OF THE FIRE PITS

**Carlos' POV**

I saw Jo coming down in a bikini and I thought she looked hot. I looked at y best friends and saw Logan with his mouth slightly open until Camille slapped him, James on the floor passed out at the sight, and Kendall was walking over to her. Kendall's mouth was dropped fully. I went and followed Kendall. We both told her to come to the fire pit. She followed.

**Jo's POV**

Well Logan you I guess are already taken, James ruins things to quickly, pointing out Kendall's date yesterday. Carlos you are very sweet but I like you as a friend. I know someone who will like you. So Kendall wins.

**Logan's POV **

Did anyone (he was pointing to his friends) kiss you, honestly? Well James kissed me on the cheek and Kendall and I made- out and then kissed when he dropped me off. He also gave me a bracelet and necklace. No wonder she chose Kendall, well I guess I could go to Camille, I thought.

**Jo's POV**

Sorry you guys didn't win. It was because he kissed me like 10 times and I didn't want that to come between us as friends. We could all be friends.

**A/N thank you for reading please review**


End file.
